Hogwats Their FIrst Year
by Baby-Herimone
Summary: Hey i hate summiries so please read the storie


Chapter 1  
  
Harry is now 29 years of age and was married to Hermione and they had a daughter that they called Angel. Angel would be starting her first year at hogwarts this year and they were very happy.  
  
On the morning they were to take her to King's Cross she slept in cause Harry And Hermione had been fighting the night before about her leaving. Hermione did not want her to go to school without her owl Pippin.  
  
When she woke up Angel walked to her parents room and said "Mommy why do you have to fight with daddy ?" Hermione did not have and answer so she told Angel to go and get dressed.  
  
When Angel got down to the kitchen there was her parents hugging and kissing her dad had bought her mom a bunch of flowers and made breakfast for her as and apologize and they had made up. Angel was happy about this and ate her breakfast in peace.  
  
Hermione rushed Angel onto the train and said her goodbyes then she walked slowly off the train and put her head on Harry's shoulder and cried.  
  
While on the train Angel met a cute looking boy named Draco Malfoy jr. He liked her and didn't care if his father hated her parents. Angel and Draco started going out and were both placed in Gryffindor.  
  
Angel and Draco spent all their free time together and never spent time alone except during the night when both children were asleep.  
Chapter 2  
  
As the years passed Angel and Draco fell deeper in love and by the 6th year at Hogwarts they were never apart except lessons and nighttime when both teenagers were sleeping.  
  
Draco always sent her flowers on every holiday even on her birthday her bed was covered with flowers. She loved Draco so much that she started to sleep beside her flowers and put his picture on his wall.  
  
Draco also slept with her picture on his wall beside his bed. During the winter holiday they went to his mansion and held a party. They invited all their friends it was a blast of a party. Draco's dad had hired the shrieking Ladies as the live band and also had special floating trees put up all over the house.  
  
When it was time for the party to end they said goodbye to their friend and headed up to their rooms and went to bed thinking about the party.  
  
When Angel woke up the next morning there was Draco staring at her and smiling at her. She screamed and then laughed and asked him how long he had been sitting there and he said since after you fell asleep. She asked him why and he said cause you were talking about me in your dreams.  
  
Angel blushed and walked to the bathroom and shut the door as she was getting changed she yelled through the door "what was I saying?" Draco answered "Oh I love Draco so much he is so hot I hope if were still together in 8 years he will ask me to marry him"  
  
Angel walked out all red in the face and packed her belonging cause today was they day they would be going back to school for another 8 weeks till summer. Draco asked her if that's what she really felt and she answered yes.  
Chapter 3  
  
Back at Hogwarts Angel and Draco talk about their relationship and decide to move it up one more step. They started to sleep in the same room but in different beds at night Draco sweared that he could hear her crying and he would go and hug her and stroke her hair while he waited for her to fall asleep.  
  
Later he found out that it was because she was home sick and wanted to see her parents. Her parents were in America and she did not have anyway of getting them to come to see her.  
  
It got so bad that she ended up in the hospital wing for weeks on end. The whole time Draco was there holding her hand and telling her it was ok. Later that month her parents came to see her and take her to saint Mungo Hospital and they found out that she was suffering from not enough food.  
  
She stayed in the hospital for the rest of the school year and then went home. Draco was sad because she was very thin and white. But he loved her even more because he was afraid that she would die. But she recovered and Draco asked her out to dinner.  
  
Over the summer Draco had gotten his drivers license and came to pick her up one day. He was now 19 and he wanted to propose to her at the end of the year but couldn't wait so when they got to the restaurant and had finished dinner her got down on one knee and said "Angel will you marry me?" She screamed and said yes Draco picked her up and carried her to the car. When they got back to her house she ran to her mom. Hermione squealed and yelled for her husband but he didn't come as he was talking to Draco.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Its been two years since Draco and Angel got married they have a little girl named Lily and a little boy name Eric. They have a huge house and both of their parents live with them they are so happy that things turned out right and that they don't have to worry about the children not getting to go to a good school.  
  
Draco was promoted to Headmaster of Hogwarts and Angel became Minister of Magic and they were very wealthy and they lived happily ever after.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Its been three yeas since Angel and Draco got married and they have a four year old daughter who is as smart as her grandmother. Angel and Draco named her Lily she had eyes like her fathers and hair like her mothers.  
  
While they were at work Lily had to stay home with her grandparents and they would play games with her and spoil her more than Eric their grandson.  
  
One day Ashley got a hold of her mom's wand and cast a spell on her grandparents and she started to cry when her parents got home and then they found out that their parents we frozen like her mother had frozen Neville Longbottom.  
  
They took their parents to Saint Mungo Hospital and they were put in a ward for curses done by children under 10. Her mom was very upset and sent her to bed with out dinner and that's why she's been a bad child ever since.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Well Ashley is now in Askaban she is now also 16. The reason she is in Askaban is because she killed someone with the Adva Kavada curse and then was found guilty of murder.  
  
After her first year she met a young gentleman named Matthew. Matthew would be getting out at the same time as she was and they spent all their time togther and never were separated and when it was time to leave they bought a house togther in London and that's the end of this storie I will contuniue some time later with the next book. 


End file.
